


October 7: Human Furniture

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike needs to feel useful. Rafael knows exactly what to do.





	October 7: Human Furniture

Rafael sees the tension in Mike's body when he stops by the squad to discuss the latest fuckery in a case that's already given them all a never-ending headache. 

"She redacted her entire statement," Carisi says with a sigh that Rafael swears rattles his own bones. "She's not taking our calls. She's ignoring our emails."

"Third one," Rollins adds. "The third one who's cut off like this. This guy's getting to them. He's intimidating them."

"I need proof," Rafael says, doing his best to stay measured and calm. The anger in the room is unavoidable, but no reason to make it worse.

"Yeah, yeah, you need proof. We need to help these girls," Mike snaps, and a moment later, he sags against his desk. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for, Counselor. I know you'll help any way you can."

"We're pulling his phone records," Rollins says to Rafael, clearly trying to pull attention away from Mike. Rafael admires her willingness to help him get a moment of peace. "We're hoping he was dumb enough to text them himself."

"And we're getting his bank records," Carisi adds. "See if any odd transactions have taken place that might be bribes."

"Good," Rafael says. "Has anyone else come forward about him? Someone we may be able to warn up front and set up a wire?"

"No," Mike says. "But it's only a matter of time."

"I'm having a drink after work," Rafael says to the three of them, but really to Mike. "You all should consider the same." He spares Mike a quick glance as he says his goodbyes. The tension at his shoulders and the corners of his mouth has relaxed slightly. Good. He'll take care of the rest later.

*

When Rafael walks into his apartment that evening, Mike is waiting with dinner and a brand new bottle of Scotch that Rafael knows is an apology for his earlier temper. "Unnecessary but thank you," Rafael says as he looks at the label. He tips his chin back, and Mike leans down and kisses him hello. 

"Where do you want your drink?" Mike asks. 

"The armchair," Rafael says. He looks Mike over and nods at his black shirt and matching sleep pants. "Make sure to put the pad down. I plan to linger over my drink."

"Yes, Sir," Mike says. 

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, Sir."

Rafael presses his palm to Mike's chest and rubs his thumb over the soft material of his shirt. "You've done very well. Finish the preparations while I get comfortable."

"Yes, Sir."

Rafael kisses Mike once more before he walks to the bedroom. He strips out of his work clothes and changes into his favorite pajamas. When he walks back into the living room, Mike is on all fours on the floor, a black serving tray strapped to his back. He's on a black, cushioned pad that will help take some of the strain off of his wrists and knees. His eyes are closed, and his head his bowed. Rafael's slippers are between his hands, set up exactly as they are when the actual table is in that same place. 

Rafael walks over and slides into his slippers, admiring the straight line of Mike's back as he does so. He touches the back of Mike's head. "Very nice," he says when Mike doesn't move. "A drink on my favorite table sounds perfect."

He turns towards the kitchen. The Scotch is still unopened on the counter and now there's a cut crystal glass next to it. There's a small, silver ice bucket, with tongs attached to one side, and Rafael's food is laid out beautifully on the plate. 

He eats standing up in the kitchen, giving Mike time to fully immerse himself in his role. He shifts minutely as he waits for Rafael, but that's fine. Rafael knows when he sits down and puts his drink on the tray on Mike's back, he'll be perfectly still. 

Rafael finishes eating and puts his dishes in the sink, then carries the ice bucket, the glass, and the bottle of Scotch over to his chair. He sets each item down on the tray individually and hums in appreciation when Mike stays perfectly still.

He sits and reaches for the Scotch, removing the plastic film around the lid, then opening the bottle. He breathes in the fumes before he sets the bottle back on the tray. "Spicy," he says as though he's talking to himself. "My favorite. The ice will cut through it nicely."

He puts a single ice cube in the glass and pours two fingers of Scotch as slowly as possible because he knows Mike loves to hear the sounds of Rafael relaxing when Mike is his furniture. 

Rafael stretches his legs, then tucks them to one side before picking up his glass and taking a small sip of his drink. He picks up the book Mike thoughtfully left on the arm of his chair and opens to the bookmark. 

He reads in silence, sipping his drink and placing it back on the tray when he turns pages. Mike stays still and quiet, head down and eyes closed, a beautiful, useful piece of furniture. 

Rafael sets down his book to pour a second drink and takes in Mike's position and posture. He's still perfectly still, holding himself up without a quiver. His breathing is even, and there's no anger or grief or aggravation marring his face. 

Rafael stands and takes his drink to the kitchen. He sets it on the counter, then retrieves the ice bucket and the Scotch. He crouches down in front of Mike and runs his fingers through his hair. "How are you?" he asks. 

Mike lifts his head and opens his eyes. "Better," he says quietly. "Thank you."

"This case has been hard on you."

Mike nods slowly. "I feel useless," he says. "Every time we gain anything, it gets taken away again, and I don't know how to fix it."

"You're not useless," Rafael says quietly, touching Mike's face. "You're working as hard as you can to get this guy. You're doing everything you could possibly do. I'm proud of you."

Mike leans his cheek into Rafael's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rafael leans in and presses a kiss to Mike's forehead. "Are you ready to get up?"

"Yes, please."

Rafael holds out his hands, and Mike shifts so he's on his knees. He puts his hands in Rafael's and lets Rafael help him stand. He holds his arms out so Rafael can undo the straps on the tray. He stays quiet and still as Rafael lifts his shirt and checks to be certain the tray didn't rub on his skin uncomfortably.

"Sit on the couch," Rafael says. "I'm going to get you some water. I want you to drink all of it before you have a drink."

"Yes, Sir," Mike says. He sits on the couch and watches Rafael get his water. 

Rafael smiles at him as he sits next to him and pulls Mike's legs into his lap so he can massage his knees gently. He massages Mike's wrists and hands next, and nods in approval when Mike drinks all of his water. "Would you care for a glass?" Rafael asks, gesturing to his own drink on the coffee table. "It really is excellent."

"Please," Mike says. "And thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I did not set out to write all the BDSM prompts about Rafael and Mike, but man, I dig it.


End file.
